Warped Reflections
by XianiaKnight
Summary: To move to the future one must understand the past, but what do you do if all that you know is just a warped reflection of the truth? Rated T for violence and some brief language. On Hiatus untill I finish editing it.
1. All Just Glass

**All just glass **

For what is left after the break is all just glass.

_Hello people this is the first multi-chapter fan fiction that I have ever attempted to write. If it sucks do let me know as I would like to write more multi-chapter stories. I apologize in advance for any Ocness but this is the way that I am portraying these characters for this story so if this bothers you then just don't read. Anyway I have a tendency to ramble so on with the story this is my first story so please review and I will attempt to update as fast as I can. _

**Prologue**

I never wanted this, to lose all who mattered to me by the way of one foolish mistake. To have all that I valued in lie ripped from my fingers by those who I call my family. To be the one that was responsible for all of the pain and the suffering that was brought down upon them but all that I believed in said that I had to own up to my choices. My fault, all my fault, the demon beasts brought here, the fact that this planet is targeted by Nightmare, the reason that the kids can no longer play outside without fear of an attack, the reason Sword and Blade's world was obliterated, all my fault. I lead him here, I lead him everywhere, and I have to come to grips with the fact that I am the monster I swore I would never become and I had to leave unless I wanted all of the people on Popstar to feel the pain that I had brought down in so many worlds; so tonight, under the cover of darkness I will leave them all so that they have a chance to be safe.

The deep blaring of the castle sirens woke me for me from one of the best sleeps I had in ages. I drew back the curtains from the measly window in my cramped room; outside in the castle courtyard Waddle Dee's raced from each other to Waddle Doo who then raced to the king who was shockingly awake at this ungodly hour of the night. Sighing, I went to my dresser where my armor and weapon lay in a neat heap. I had no problems wearing the armor for the most part, only when I was tired and hungry and had to walk all the way back to my room to eat then it was really annoying. I sighed, I had no problems being a knight but all of the rules, restrictions, and the secrecy that surrounded me like a cloud was rather grating on my nerves. All of the Knights in Dedede's castle had secrets, Sword's rather creepy ability's, Sir Meta Knights wings, and the fact that I was a girl.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, it wasn't even light outside yet, the heavy shoulder pads and the restraining helmet didn't help me shake off the cold dread in my stomach, I may not have ad Swords gifts but I knew something was wrong. Suiting up with the last of my armor, my sword, I rushed outside into the courtyard to see what in the world was going on. Outside my door I found Sword leading against the wall. More than a little surprised to see the heaviest sleeper in the castle awake before me I asked "how in the world are you up before me."

I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was smirking "there are benefits" he laughed.

"Damn it Sword" I cursed "sometimes I just want to kill you."

Apparently that was funny as he started to laugh harder, but his response was cut off by a loud bellow "SWORD KNIGHT BLADE KNIGHT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR METAL PLATED HEADS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Both Sword and I groaned, "Coming your majesty" Sword yelled in return keeping his voice calm and relaxed.

I may hate Sword sometimes but he is my balance, he is calm, relaxed, and always under control. Meanwhile, I am loud, obnoxious, and easily angered. I don't know why we are always drawn to each other but we just are. Lost in my thoughts I didn't see the large suit of inanimate armor blocking my path and succeeded in running into it. Sword's amused smirk didn't help me shrug off my bad mood. Growling several curses in a variety of languages I managed to get to my feet and we continued to walk toward the source of the shouting.

Finally, Sword and I reached Dedede who was in the process of choking Escargoon. Sword and I glanced at each other, this type of situation wasn't uncommon but the words that were exchanged ad us both wary; neither one of us had ever seen the king as angry as he was right now.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" Dedede hollered into Escargoons's face continuing with his choking

"I'm sorry Sir I wasn't in here last night" Escargoon squeaked "how was I supposed to know this was going to happen!"

Finally Dedede noticed Sword and I standing in the doorway; he slowly lowered the gaging Escargoon to the floor and turned to us with a look of murder in his eyes. Faster than either one of us thought he could move, he grabbed both Sword and I by the front of our armor and proceeded to shake us vigorously. "YOU ARE BOTH IN FOR IT NOW" Dedede screeched "YOU AND THAT DAMN MASTER OF YOURS YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES!"

Sword and I exchanged confused looks; we were often the target of the Kings rage when Escargoon wasn't around but this was something else entirely. I swear that Dedede's eyes were red and for a second I thought he was being possessed by a demon beast again. Then I saw Sword stiffen in shock his gaze locked on the demon beast transport behind Dedede and Escargoon. I swung my head to the side and saw what had possessed the king with such anger; there wasn't a demon beast transport anymore. In it's placed stood a smoking heap of rubble and twisted shrapnel.

Then I saw why all of Dedede's anger had been directed at our lord and indirectly at us. Above the smoking remains of the transport system there was the letter M emblazoned with a sword through the middle cut into the TV that connected with Nightmare Enterprises. I couldn't even form a coherent thought; that was our lord's symbol what was it doing here and why. Then Dedede broke the silence, "When I get my hands on Meta Knight he's dead."

Bwahahahahaha then end of the first chapter. Wow that was a lot harder than I thought; trying to write Blade's thoughts was a pain, mostly because I didn't want to give stuff away. So why did Meta Knight wreck the demon beast machine? What are these powers Sword has? Where is Meta Knight now? And who was the one thinking in the prologue (p.s it's not who you think)? Reviews are welcome but I'm not going to be OCD about them, feel free to point out any errors that I made in this story and feel free to make suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Please no flames I really don't want to deal with hate so please don't, I love constructive comments but flames are a pain so no.

Anyway I'm going to stop rambling now so see you for the next chapter Tiny Pieces which will focus more on the activities and thoughts of the masked knight in question. (FYI the perspective that the chapters have will change between Blade, Meta Knight, and Kirby, but not always in that pattern.)


	2. Tiny Pieces

**Tiny pieces **

All that I am is tiny pieces of glass

Hello again this is the second chapter of my series that I had decided to title Warped Reflections, to clarify now this fict has NOTHING to do with Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, I just thought that a mirror fit the description of this story because mirrors warp the image they show you, and what you see is never the exact same as the original. Any way before I reveal anything too important this story will be told for Meta Knights Pov for most of the story but you will see a little bit of what is going on with the other characters, mostly Blade again. I'm done with my rant so ONTO THE STORY.

For once I was free. Free for that fat king that had no right to be on his throne, free from Kirby and the burden of hiding the truth, free from the Cappies and their irritating calmness, free. The castle and all of its rules regulations and setbacks was a distant memory, a speck on the horizon fading as quickly as the night. With the daylight approaching I decided to land for now in a small clearing in Wispy Woods. I may have been leaving Popstar but is still didn't want the knowledge of my wings to be present to all of the inhabitants of this planet, it was bad enough that Sword and Blade knew, that was two people too many.

I sighed at the memories of the two knaves, they were irritating, loud, and rather rowdy but I had developed a sort of bond with them. They had been with me through so much I was a pity that I was going to leave them on this worthless planet, but they couldn't come with me for this and I doubted that I would ever return here again so they were going to be stuck. I shook my head they could leave if they wanted to they had the knowledge to build a starship if they really wanted to leave this planet, but then again they had always had my help when they did build a starship. The feeling of doubt settled in my stomach like a two ton weight, but, I told myself that no matter what my heart said, I couldn't go back now. It was hard enough to get away the first time but if I went back they would never let me out of there sight again, no I had to leave this was my one chance to get away.

Making up my mind I turned form the castle and continued down the worn path. There was no going back now, not after what I had done; there was no going back now, that door was closed.

I stood there in awe, there was no way that our lord would do this he was being framed, and this was all a setup by someone. As I stood there, Dedede approached Sword and I, he had a look of pure rage on his face. "_Blade"_ a soft voice murmured "_the ceiling, that's…"_ I looked up and paled, the words were as clear as a summer day, "this is the final warning."

The handwriting was unmistakably Meta Knight's this wasn't an accident or a framed crime, our lord sabotaged the demon beast transport on PURPOUSE. Sword glanced in my direction his visor hid his eyes but I knew that I would see confusion and denial there. Dedede continued to glare at Sword and I, finally I understood why he thought that we had done this along with Meta Knight. Snarling, the overweight penguin lowered his face so that he was liking right into my visor, for a second I was confused, how could he see my visor, it was colored so that it looked exactly like the front of my helmet. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, it was just a freak occurrence, nothing more, I was overreacting, I returned my attention to Dedede.

He was furious, and if he wasn't a horrible ruler who risked his kingdom and subjects on a daily basis I may have felt sorry for him, but he was a horrible ruler and he didn't deserve my pity. "What" Dedede snarled, his voice on the edge of breaking, "Do you two have to say about this, this is level 7 treason! You two are lucky if I don't HANG you for this, Meta Knight has gone too far this time, I accepted you all hanging around Kirby but this is the final straw!"

Escargoon tried to comfort Dedede who had broken down in fits of sobs, Sword and I exchanged another glance, today was just getting weirder and weirder. "I'm never gonna get no more demon beasts" Dedede wailed, his grammar was getting worse, and worse, he really was upset.

"There there your majesty" Escargoon murmured trying to calm the distraught king down "we will find Meta Knight and make him pay I promise, then we will get a new demon beast transport."

Dedede composed himself after a few more rickety sobs, then he turned back to Sword and I, his angry glare was making a full comeback. "Where is Meta Knight" he snarled at us picking us up by the front of our armor again, and shaking us viciously.

Sword gulped, his body went ridged, and then he relaxed. "I don't Know" he finally said "I have no clue."

_"He left us"_ I thought, _"He destroyed the demon beast transport and left us to take the blame."_ At that moment Fumu burst through the door of the throne room and bellowed "Dedede what have you done with Kirby!"

My heart stopped. The King and Escargoon were arguing fiercely with Fumu and Bun about how they had no clue where Kirby was, Fumu called them liars until Dedede showed them the remains of the demon beast transport. Then they all started yelling again about Meta Knight breaking the machine and taking Kirby. Sword and I just stood there like statues, the world had kept moving but he had been frozen in time and space unable to even move. "Meta Knight took Kirby and left us" Sword finally managed to croak out, and at that moment the world around me shattered.

Oh snap what has the world come too! Meta Knight left Sword and Blade and took Kirby! What madness is this! Hahahahaha epic cliffhanger for you, what is really going on? Why has Meta Knight suddenly decided to leave? Where is Meta Knight going? Where is Kirby? Find out next chapter as we look at the Battleship Morningstar!

XianiaKnight out.


	3. Edges

**Edges**

Cuts always come from edges

_ So we left off at Meta Knight leaving Sword and Blade and abducting Kirby from his home. Sword and Blade are stunned that Meta Knight has left them and Fumu, Bun, and Dedede are pissed at Meta knight, this is going to end well. Also we will be seeing the Battleship Morningstar, what is this morning star I speak of, well your about to find out. Enough with the rant ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Blade's Pov_

Abandonment, it hurts worse than a knife wound, it digs deeper than an arrow, and it festers like an untreated wound. I had been abandoned enough in my life to expect the pain, but I never thought Meta Knight would leave us, for Kirby. I felt sick, Meta Knight was like the father I never had as a child, he scolded me when I did something wrong, he told me to sit straighter, dress neater and to use table manners when I ate. He also guided me when I was so lost that I could ever hope to find the path on my own, he comforted me when I lost everything, he told me that I was special when I was so convinced that I was worthless, and he left me.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry, abandonment had never hurt this bad for me before, maybe it was because I really cared this time. Sword let out a choking sound, which he quickly tried to hid with a cough. I knew that I was hurting, but Sword had never faced abandonment before, he was hurting much more that I was. I reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to tell him that I knew the pain he was feeling. He squeezed back slightly, he was trying to reassure me as well, and I was touched.

"Where is he" Fumu snapped ruining the moment, really I was about ready to hit the insensitive girl, was she really that dense.

Sword beat me to the punch though; "how the hell are we supposed to know where he is we are not his keeper, he evades up all the time and we can never find him" his voice was as cold as ice and twice as crisp.

Fumu was taken aback by the harshness of his voice, Sword usually never spoke above a whisper and his words were always polite and respectful, something that Meta Knight told us to do but I never did. Now he was speaking in a manner that was more suited to me, I was unnerving me as well. Sword seemed to notice this and corrected himself, "we don't know where he is either when we woke up this morning he was gone, and he never told us anything."

Fumu seemed to accept his explanation, but Dedede didn't, "the little liars, they know where he is and they are just defending him and won't tell us" he snapped, "when have they ever been truthful about him, they will always lie to defend him!"

I gapped, they thought we were lying about this; Meta Knight had abandoned us, why would we defend him about something that we didn't know? All eyes were on us and the looks they were giving us were unkind and distrustful, they believed Dededumb over us, this day was just getting better and better. Fumu marched strait up to us and stared us both down, "well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

I broke out of whatever trance I had been stuck in and came back swinging, "what the hell Fumu, Bun, all of you, you really think that we KNEW about this! Honestly does it look like we helped with this? That we know where Meta Knight is, I swear to Nova that we have NO CLUE! We woke up this morning and he was gone, his stuff was missing and we have no clue where we went!"

I tore off my helmet so that I could stare Fumu down; she was really starting to piss me off. She gapped at me like a fish out of water, the rest of them were staring as well, and did I really knock that much sense into them? Then it hit me, my helmet was off, they could see ME, without my helmet, crap. I shot Sword a look but he just shook his head, I was on my own for this. "You're a GIRL" Dedede shouted.

"No duh captain obvious" I muttered under my breath, this was going to go over like a ton of freaking bricks.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the onslaught, they were going to have so many questions, and with my luck today, I was probably going to have to answer them all, great. "Yes as Dedede has ever so suavely pointed out I am a GIRL, and no, I haven't been lying to you about that, you never asked about my gender, but I can assume that you all thought I was a guy."

Sword sniggered, "defiantly NOT a guy", I shot him a look, he really wasn't helping right now.

"Why?" Fumu asked, "Why would YOU become a knight, I mean you could have lived as a normal girl so why would you choose a path that was so challenging?"

Sword and I glanced at each other; some secrets were best left as secrets. "That is a personal choice that you have no right to question" I snapped, she was butting into a rather sensitive subject for both Sword and I.

"Why Blade did what she did is her own choice, she doesn't have to share that part of her past with you, and we are allowed some privacy aren't we" Sword asked, and I swear to Nova that he was raising an eyebrow under his helmet.

An awkward silence followed. We all just kind of stood there, fidgeting, trying to find something to say, but not really wanting to be the first one to say anything. Finally the silence was broken by a loud squeal coming from outside the throne room; the huge double doors burst inward and a pink Puffball bounced in squealing again.

"KIRBY" Everyone was dumbstruck; Kirby was here, so wait that means that.

"Meta Knight never took Kirby, he didn't take anyone, he just left" Fumu said, realization dawning on her face, and then suddenly she paled.

"Did you guys ever re-build the Halberd?" she asked.

Sword and I exchanged another glance, when Kirby had come in he had taken off his helmet as well and his hair now hung in his eyes, but I knew the expression I was seeing on his face. "No, we never tried to re-build the Halberd" Fumu sighed in relief, but then Sword continued, "but Meta Knight has his old starship, Kanta, and it's still functional."

"Well he could still be here, come on if we hurry maybe we can head him off" Fumu shouted, but there was desperation in her voice.

"No" I said sadly "if he did this then he is long gone, there isn't a reason for him to stay here any longer."

"How are we going to catch him then" Dedede asked, of course, was everyone here just that insensitive toward other emotions.

"Well" Sword Muttered "we could always use the Morningstar."

I face palmed, how could I have forgotten that. "The what" Bun asked everyone nodded their heads, of course they didn't know what we were talking about, not even Meta Knight knew about the Morningstar.

"Our ship" Sword announced "the battlecrusier Morningstar."

_ Ohhhhh Sword and Blade are sneaky; they have their own ship, the Morningstar which I will get into more in the next chapter. Anyway, Meta Knight DIDN'T take Kirby with him, what's up with that? Next, enter Sirica and Knuckle Joe (you knew they would be here to right) and the group starts their grand outer space adventure of randomness._


	4. Shards

_ Well it took me a while to update, sorry I was on vacation and my fricken word sucks and deleted my first attempted at this chapter. This chapter was a pain to write, I really had some trouble trying to get everything to flow together and not have this chapter be forever long. Anyway this story starts off in the underground bunker that the Halberd was originally stored in; I didn't want to write the gang going down to the bunker because it would have been long and really boring so by the powers of author awesomeness I'm going to skip to the bunker. Enough with the rant onto the story._

**Blade's Pov **

"So you two have a ship" Fumu asked for the millionth time since the existence of the Morningstar had been revealed.

"Yes" Sword said tightly, he was usually hard to anger but Fumu was getting really annoying, I was about ready to strangle her and with the look on Sword's face he would probably let me.

The rest of the trip was suspended in silence, no one really wanted to talk at all, which was fine by me I really didn't want to talk to any of them either. The king and Escargoon sat in the back of the elevator and occasionally sent Sword and I ugly looks; Sword wasn't helping the situation at all either as he was flipping the bird to Dumbdederp whenever he gave us a look. Fumu was sulking over by Kirby, who looked like he actually grasped the tension of the current situation and was sitting quietly trying to no be seen I guess. Finally Sword and I were in the front of the elevator not really doing anything at all.

After about five more minutes of awkward silence we finally reached the bottom of the castle. The mammoth storage room that had formally housed the Halberd, the small area where Meta Knight kept Kanta was empty, as well as the huge amount of space that used to house the Halberd, in fact the whole warehouse-like structure was empty.

"Where is this ship of yours" Fumu asked looking around trying to find it.

"Yeah" Dedederp snarled "you said you guys had a ship so where is it?"  
Sword and I exchanged a glance, then I stepped on a small tile near the wall where the tools where kept. A flicker went through the wall then the wall itself disappeared allowing the rest of our party to see the starship that had been concealed behind it. "Whoa" Fumu gasped "this is amazing."

Our ship is not nearly as big as the Halberd, in fact it's not really that big at all but it would fulfill our needs for finding Meta Knight. "What kind of a ship is this" Escargoon asked me his eyes wide as he tried to take in what he was seeing.

Sword answered for me, "this is the starship Morningstar, a six engine, nine thousand horsepower, type seven fighting starship."

The others gave Sword a look like he had just spoken a foreign language. "What he means is" I said "that this is a rather fast fighting starship that can house up to 20 people."

"That's what I said" Sword exclaimed "well maybe not the 20 people thing but still."

"So we are going to use this hunk of junk to fins Meta Knight" Dedederp sneered.

Sword walked right up to the king and poked a finger in his chest. "Listen Dededork" he snapped, I put Dededork into my memory banks for later, that was a pretty good nickname for him, "if you don't like the Morningstar then you don't have to come. Find your own starship to find Meta Knight I don't care, but do NOT dis my ship or I will shoot an arrow into your knee faster that Kirby can eat a watermelon are we clear?"

"Yes sir" Dedede squealed, the whole situation was funny as Sword is probably two feet shorter that Dedede and at least 100 pounds lighter when he is wearing armor, that and Dedederp doesn't have knees.

Everyone present was stunned, most people never ever saw Sword truly ticked, he was generally really laid back, respectful, and kind. "Has he ever done something like that before" Fumu asked apparently done sulking away for me.

I laughed, "you should see him when someone takes his cereal in the morning."

"You guys eat cereal?"

"Why not" I asked, "it's cheap it's easy and it nommy" I said now thinking about how I didn't have breakfast this morning, add it to the list of bad things that had happened to me today.

_Focus Blade, _I mentally scolded myself, now was not the time to go off on a food tangent, "Ok guys let's get on board and go" I said rubbing my hands together there was food onboard and I realized that I was starving, yup still on the food tangent.

Everyone filed on board only to find a massive surprise waiting for us. Sitting in the command chairs were Sirica and Knuckle Joe. Sword reacted before I did "um hello" he said startled.

I used all of the class in my possession and yelled "what the hell are you two doing on my ship"

"OUR ship" Sword corrected.

"Whatever" I huffed; I had more than enough surprises for today thank you very much.

"Well we were in this part of the galaxy and Fumu called us about Meta Knight and we came over here and wandered around till we ended up on your ship" Sirica said looking at me nervously.

"You're a girl" Knuckle Joe said dumbly.

"Um yeah we already established that" Escargoon said rubbing the back of his head.

The third awkward silence of the day ensued. Finally after a few agonized minuets Sirica broke the silence. "We locked onto a starship trail leaving Popstar's atmosphere, it a few hours old but still traceable."

"Well now that we have his trail we can go after him right" Bun asked, apparently because Meta Knight was gone everyone else was having fun popping up and scaring the crap out of me.

"When did YOU get here" I snapped.

"A few minutes ago" he smiled cheerfully, apparently it was make Blade angry day, and I didn't get the memo again.

Sword sensed my anger and cleared his throat loudly. "The longer we wait to go the harder it will be to track Kanta."

"Right" Fumu said, she had a cheesy fake smile posted on her face and she grabbed Bun and pulled him away from me as fast as she could.

"Hey" Bun yelled "Your eyes change color too!"

In My little rage fit my eyes had gone from their usual amber to a deep shade of red. "Yes and no" is said as my eyes changed back to their usual color "My eyes only go to red when I'm really angry, they don't change to any other color."

"Why" Sirica asked her eyes darted over me curiously.

Everyone stared at me and I resisted the urge to cover my face, I hate being the center of attention, it brought back bad memories. "It doesn't matter" I said hastily shoving Joe out of my seat and engaging the engines at the same time "we are losing Meta Knights trail and he is not going to just us find him so we need to go now."

Everyone nodded, at least they weren't all staring at me anymore, and they went to the various different seats scattered across the bridge. _"Hey"_ a voice echoed in my head _"are you ok"_

"_No"_

"_Can I help with anything?"_

"_You could jettison everyone off of our ship."_

"_No." _

"_Then you can't help."_

"_You know you can talk to me about anything right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell me what wrong then."_

"_No, there is nothing wrong."_

Sword sighed as he took the seat next to me, his face clearly showed his disappointment. "You really can tell me anything you know, I won't judge you for anything" he said his eyes meeting mine in a pleading gaze.

I turned my attention to the side of the command bridge, Fumu, Bun, Dedede, and Escargoon were all crowed around the port side window staring with gaping jaws as we took off, they really weren't used to space travel. "Sword" I whispered as I saw just how close Sirica and Joe were to us, "I think that there is something far more sinister going on."

I had his full attention, "what do you mean" he asked his eyes flashing an even paler shade of blue, if that was even possible.

"This seams wrong" I said trying to find the words to convey my thoughts.

"What seams wrong" he asked looking at Dedede attempting to straggle Escargoon for blocking his view, "what that they are all on this ship with us?"

"No" I muttered darkly "that Meta Knight would just destroy that Demon beast machine and leave without telling us. He also didn't cloak his ship to hide its output it's like he wanted us to follow him by why?"

I looked at Sword for reassurance that I was just over reacting but he just nodded his head gravely. "I think your right" he said finally "something is wrong I can feel it but I don't know what it is."

"Are you sure your powers aren't just spacing again" I asked, it had appended before it was completely possible it had happened again.

"No" he sighed "I wish that this is all that it was but this feels darker, more dangerous" he looked me strait in the eyes "there is a storm coming and I'm afraid of what it is going to happen when it hits."

_Wow when I started this chapter it was just supposed to be some lighthearted filler but it ended so dark. Then again this story is changing in my mind like every day, this is nothing like what I originally planned it to be like but that's ok. Anyway there is something up with MK and the group is in space, Sirica and Knuckle Joe appeared in the most random of fashions on Sword and Blade's ship and apparently it is make Blade angry day people. Anyway I really don't have anything else to say so by. Toon in net time for Sight a chapter that is going to focuses a little more on Meta Knight and Sword's strange ability's (cookie for anyone who can guess what they are)._


	5. Reflections

**Reflections **

Every reflection you see is warped

_ Well I got almost no reviews for Shards and I'm more than a little disappointed. If I get no reviews for reflections then I may not continue posting chapters for warped reflections. Anyway off of my little depressing rant there this story is going to be a duel story, half of the story will be told from Meta Knights POV and the other half will be told from Blade's Pov. I know that Meta Knight acutually hasn't been in like any of the chapters but that's going to change now, as most if the nxt few chapters will all be told from Blade and Meta knights Pov. Anyway enough with the rant onto the story. _

**Blade's POV **

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet now?"

"DAMN IT BUN WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!"

"Can I get a pizza please I'm hungry?"

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET A PIZZA!"

"I dun know, order one?"

"NO we are NOT getting a pizza, no we are NOT there yet, and no Dedederp you can NOT have your own stinking room are we clear!"

"Yes ma'am" everyone gulped, my famously short temper had been stretched to its absolute limits, and everyone on this freaking ship had been asking the same damn questions to annoy the crap out of me for the last two hundred miles.

"Blade" Sword asked giving me a look like I was a hormone-crazed fan girl.

I smashed my face into my hands "this is going to be a long trip."

**Meta Knight's POV**

SMASH, the portside engine was gone, blown off by another missile. _"Who is attacking me"_ I wondered. Sword and Blade? no that was impossible, they didn't have a ship there was no way that they could be the perpetrators. Was there anyone else on Popstar that could have a ship? No that was impossible as well, made sure that there was no way for any of them to follow me, the Kanta was the ONLY ship on Popstar period.

BOOM, another missile detonated of my starboard side, whoever it was they were trying to prevent me from flying by taking out both of my engines and they were unfortunately succeeding. Whoever this attacker was they had been trailing me of hours, if I tried to warp they would just blast me with an EMP* and keep me where I was. Several shots pinged of the armor of my ship these were light rounds probably sent to make me jump but not to do any damage.

Then it hit me, whoever this was, they weren't trying to kill me they were PLAYING with me. They had several chances to blast me to pieces but they didn't, they were content with playing with me, a game of cat and mouse that ended when they saw fit. _"The cornered mouse will bit the cat, time to see just who is attacking me." _I checked my ships read out, there was a planet off to my starboard side that was not controlled by any party, and in fact it was reading as deserted. Nexia, that was its name; I swiftly turned my controls toward it and gunned my one remaining engine.

_"Why does Nexia sound familiar?"_ I pondered; had I ever been there before? I couldn't call a time to mind so I brushed the thought off, in the scheme of things right now, it really wasn't important.

**Blade's POV**

I woke to the ship violently being turned, and as it turned I was unceremoniously dumped on my face. I had left the ships controls in the hands of Sirica, as she actually had piloting experience and wasn't going to crash the ship by being stupid. Apparently I had made a poor choice, or Knuckle Joe had stolen the controls, I put my money on the latter. Gripping at the loss of my much needed nap, I grabbed my sword and steamed off to the control room.

As soon as I walked out the door, I collided face first with Sword and fell on the floor as the ship lurched again. "You suck" I hollered "watch where you're going."

"Damn it" he hollered back "you have a hard head."

"Both of you act your age" Fumu shouted as she and Kirby had come to wake us up I guess.

"You don't even know how old we are" Sword snapped "for all you know we ARE acting our age."

"How old are you then" she snapped back, aright I was getting a headache, argument over.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP I'M TIRED I'M CRANKY AND I'M STILL REALLY HUNGRY SO SHUT UP" I bellowed, I have the capability to get really loud when I want to.

Both Fumu and Sword froze, and stared at me. "Come on" I barked grabbing Sword by the back of his shirt and pulled him after me.

"Crazy lady let me go he" gasped as I pulled him along.

"No" I retorted "you got in an argument with a nine year old over something as stupid as our age this is punishment."

I marched up toward the command deck hell bend on finding out why those two were trying to crash my ship.

**Meta Knights POV**

The surface of Nexia was a desert bare of all life but then again my visor did say that Nightmare had raided this planet; he was after some princess and her servant, both were likely long dead now. I marveled at the waste, a whole planet, a race destroyed all because of a girl and a boy who hid from him, the cruelty was astounding. I didn't have very long to ponder the injustice done to this planet, for the spaceship that had been attacking me landed. A lone clocked figure stepped out onto the sands, this was a warrior, the way that he carried himself as well as the two duel swords strapped to his back were the giveaways.

I unsheathed Galaxia in a shower of sparks, pointing the tip of the sword at him I demanded "Who are you; state your reasons for attacking me."

He unsheathed both of his swords and in one fluid motion he crossed both in front of him and lowered himself into a fighting stance. Keeping his head down he spoke, "I am Shade, master assassin of N.M.E, you hurt the masters plans" he raise his head and fixed his glowing red eyes on me "you must die."

_ Finally things are going to get interesting! So that's my fan character Shade, not going to get into too much detain about him, but don't worry he is not going to be that big of a part of the story. But this is after the end of the TV show so how is N.M.E still running if Nightmare is dead. Oh the joy of cliff hangers. Also as a side note, no I didn't state Nexia and its little backstory for no reason, unlike Shade Nexia WILL play a large role in the rest of the story, Nexia is sort of like the first domino in the chain, because it fell a lot of things happened. _


	6. On Nexia part 1

**On Nexia part 1 **

The deepest scars come from memories

_ Well this took a while I was busy with other stuff and other stories so sorry for the longer wait for an update. Anyway Meta Knight is fighting Shade on Nexia, Sword is getting dragged by Blade who is going to find out why Sirica and Joe are trying to crash her ship. Did I miss anything? Anyway the story is going to start with Blade this time so enjoy the story. _

**Blade's POV**

"What are you two idiots doing" I hollered as I stormed into the bridge dragging Sword behind me like a rag doll.

Sirica answered "we got a lock onto Meta Knight in the area; he is heading for a small dead planet called Nexia in lower Zaol space."

Sword managed to free himself from my grasp and leaned over Joe's shoulder to get a better look at the Planet on the screen. "It's a pretty out of the way planet why would he go there? Is there a Star warrior outpost or a base there?"

"No" Joe replied "the planet is deserted and is NOT controlled by any group at all. It looks like no one what's to deal with it."

"Why would he go to a deserted Planet with nothing on it" I mused.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice" Sirica said " I'm reading a lot of ship energy in this area as well as blast residue and ship parts, he may have been attacked and forced to land and fix damages."

"Or he went to the surface of a deserted planet to fight whoever attacked him. It would make sense then, why he chose Nexia, there is no risk or collateral damage" Sword said.

"Makes sense" I muttered "Seems like something he would do, but then again his whole pattern is off maybe it's a trap."

"You're a bit of a pessimist aren't you" Joe asked me.

"It may just be me but this has been WAY too easy for my tastes, something is off and it's unnerving me" I said as I walked back to the door.

"Where are you going" Sword asked me as I walked away.

"To go put my armor on; if there is a fight I don't want to be unprepared."

**Meta Knight's POV**

This shade person was good. Too good, I was losing for the first time in ages and I didn't like the feeling. Whoever he was, his master was keeping him well prepared and informed for this fight. Whatever I did I felt like I was being outplayed, he knew all of the moves I was going to make before I made them and I was losing ground fast. As I mused at the desperation of this situation I almost took a full forced blow from his sword. My mask protected me for the most part but my arm was still deeply cut, now I was going to have to worry about blood loss as well, fantastic.

"Surrender and the master will go easy on you" Shade muttered in the same strange monotone voice, he didn't sound tired at all, what was this guy?

"I do not surrender to anyone" I retorted back, my breathing was fast and shallow I was not going to hold out much longer.

"The master will have you" he replied as he swung his swords in a deadly V at me.

"Who is your master" I yelled back.

His eyes meet mine and then I knew who he was referring too, of course he wanted me, he always wanted me, and I was the only failure, his one mistake that was costing him everything, the only one who could truly stop him. As I pondered my ignorance I missed the net in Shade's hands, a fatal mistake I realized two seconds too late.

BOOOOOOM, a thunderous sound echoed from the layer of clouds above us, then a bright green laser shot out and struck Shade in the chest. There was only one person I had ever met who could have made that shot and if she was here I was screwed in a whole new way. Then a massive starship descended from the clouds, a starship I had never seen before, but the design was similar to the Halberd in many ways. I didn't have very long to ponder the ship strange appearance as I heard the sound of take of thrusters being engaged. I watched as Shade's ship left the ground and fled up into the clouds.

The figure standing on the prow of the ship raised the gun and fired several more shots. They pinged off the armor and the figure shook a fist at the retreating ship. Now that the second ship was starting the landing procedure I could see the figure on the front of the ship, Blade, no doubt about it. She gave me an angry look before flipping the bird to me; she was pissed, no doubt about that.

I begrudgingly began to walk to the docking ship, I was going to be so screwed as soon as they caught up with m so better to get in over with now, I was going to need a ride anyway as the Kanta was basically scraps held together. One though crossed my mind before I crossed the thresh hold, _"where the Hell did those two get a ship?"_

**Blade's POV**

As the others questioned Meta Knight, Sword and I decided to walk around, see just what this planet had to offer, and we were vastly disappointed. "Desert, desert, and more desert" Sword muttered as he kicked a small pile of sand I front of him "what happened here?"

"Nightmare I bet" I said as a small sparkle emanated from the pile of sand Sword kicked.

As I reached down and brushed the rest of the dirt off of the foreign object I was greeted to a small gold pin with a seal on the front of it. As I inspected it I almost had a heart attack, I knew this seal, it was of the royal family of Ziona.

"Sword" I yelled to my companion who was kicking more dirt about twenty feet away, he raced over to the sound of hysteria in my voice.

"What's wrong" he yelled swinging his head from side to side.

"This is the seal of Ziona" I managed to choke out, holding the seal up for him to see.

"It could just be a coincidence" Sword said his voice wavering, it was hard not to hear the desperation in his voice.

"No" is said finally this isn't a coincidence, this is Zia, this is home."

_Sooooooo the planet Zia otherwise known as Nexia is Sword and Blade's Original home. What happened to it as well as more of Sword and Blade's history next chapter. Shade, the little coward he ran away after Blade shot him (she is a pretty kick butt shot). We won't be seeing much on him for a while, maybe a little in the next chapter but not much; anyway I really hope you liked this chapter if you did please review it is greatly appreciated. _


	7. On Nexia part 2

**On Nexia part 2**

_No matter how far we run we can never truly escape the past _

**Wow ok so I guess that people we somewhat happy with the last chapter so I tried to write this chapter as fast as I possibly could with the work I needed to do. Also massive thanks to CosmicGiraffe who has ever so kindly began to beta-read my stories, thank you so much! Anyway Nexia aka Zia is home world of Sword and Blade and has been completely decimated. Hopefully this chapter will explain some of what happened as well as a little more about Sword and Blade. *italics show memories, flashbacks, thoughts and mental conversations***

_ Cold dead eyes they stared at me from all sides. The bodies of all that I held dear to me were scattered like toys, thrown by some cruel abusive hand. Faces lost to claw marks and fangs, bodies torn from the inside out, blood that once held life scattered all of the once pristine floors and walls, and the cold dead eyes that stared at me, blamed me for what had happened. I didn't blame them though it was all my fault, it always was. _

"BLADEPLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

My conciseness returned to me in the Morningstar in the medical ward; Sword was looking at me with desperation in his eyes. As soon as I tried to sit up he pulled me into a tight hug, "please don't ever do that to me again" he whispered holding me fiercely.

"What happened" I asked, this was not where I was in my last waking memory.

"I don't know" Sword said as he looked in my eyes scanning for something, "you just passed out, no one could wake you up I thought you had been attacked by something but there were no wounds not a single mark on you."

_"You know what happened you little peeper I thought we had established the rules a LONG time ago."_

_ "I was scared" _the faint whisper replied.

_ "That's not an excuse and you know it I want to be able to have my privacy around you Sword and if I feel that is threatened then I will remove myself from you."_

"I'm sorry" Sword whispered as he looked me in the eyes again "I couldn't reach you and this has never happened before, I worry ok?"

I rubbed my temples, massive headache incoming. "What do you mean you couldn't reach me?"

"You were blocked from me I don't know how it happened it like you weren't there."

_Maybe that's because I wasn't._

_Monsters, demons, freaks, abominations, we had heard all of the nicknames and horror stories growing up but that did nothing to prepare us for the real life horror story that was coming our way. Millions upon Billions were killed in one of the largest genocides that had ever been recorded in the history of the stars; Sword and I are, to our knowledge, the last two Zianian's alive, the rest were all killed in one preventable swipe._

_ The beginning of the end began with the princess of Zia and the prince of Carno. I will spare you the once upon a bull crap time nonsense and the pointless fluff and tell you everything now; the princess was very young and naïve and really didn't get how the world worked. She had a father a mother and a younger sister and was engaged to be married to the somewhat unstable Prince of Carno. When the time came the two were about to be wed when the childhood friend and love of the princess halted the wedding and proclaimed his love to the princess, asking her to choose him over the prince in marriage despite the fact that he was a lowly commoner not royal or wealthy._

_ The princess choose her friend over the Prince and the two were wed instead. The Prince returned to Carno where he summoned a great demon beast army from Nightmare enterprises to capture and kill the Zianian's who had dared to embarrass him (Nutso right). In order to pay for the great army he would need to take over Zia the prince struck a deal with Nightmare, he would give all of the money in his possession to Nightmare as well as deliver the rebellious princess and her husband to Nightmare for reasons unknown. The Prince agreed and the army was sent and in four days the great rule of Zia fell. (Super depressing right) but you see there was a problem, the Prince could not keep his end of the deal as the Princess and her husband jumped off of the Grade cliffs into the ocean dying and killing the prince all at the same time._

_For his insolence the prince was confined to the bitter remains of his own planet that Nightmare destroyed and is not allowed to leave unless the princess and her love are brought to Nightmare himself. Sword and I played dead in order to escape the horror that befell out home but I returned to the castle where I once lived and saw the damage that had been done and it has haunted me ever since. No one could have survived, Sword and I were beyond dumb lucky to have survived and we have been looking to see if there are any other survivors like us ever since._

"Blade are you there" Sword asked poking me in the shoulder.

"Yeah" I muttered to myself as I stared out the window onto the barren landscape that I had once called home, it used to be a forest planet here before Nightmare came, now it was just an empty dessert.

Before Sword could question me further a startling crash echoed through the ship. Sword and I locked eyes before we both picked up our weapons and headed for the bridge. As we burst through the doors we found the others running in a mad panic, well everyone but Meta Knight that is. "What's going on" I boomed haunting everyone in their tracks.

"We don't know" Fumu squeaked "Something hit us on our starboard side but we can't pick up any kind of signal.

"Pull up the starboard rear engine cameras Joe" Sword yelled as Dedede and Escargoon began to scream in hysteria again.

As Joe focus the cameras in on the lone figure on the roof I felt my breath catch in my throat, this was impossible, I was dreaming I would wake up and this would have all been a dream. But no matter how many times I closed and blinked the image didn't change HE was still there. The lone figure flipped back his hood to reveal a face similar to Joe's only older. "Hello" he rumbled his eyes scanning the ship for an entrance "I'm coming for you Princess."

** Omg wait Blade and Princess? Where did this all come from what is going on? Hahahahaha well I you will have to wait for the next chapter won't you. Anyway if I happened to confuse anyone, sorry wasn't my intent so my bad if I did. I really don't have anything else to say so peace. **


	8. On Nexia part 3

**On Nexia part 3**

True bravery comes from accepting ones fears

_Well I am totally underwhelmed with the last chapter. Only 50 so I am a more than I little disappointed, but I will finish this story I have taken it so far it would be a crime to stop it now. So the Prince who I never bothered to give a real name (I will take suggestions for one as he should have one) is on the Morningstar and is apparently after Blade who is the princess who turned him down and made him look like an idiot. Sword is Blade's husband but they never really have ever had the chance to be together so they aren't all over each other or anything. So enough with my rant and onto the epic confusion that is this story. _

**Blade's POV**

I am glass that has been pushed to the breaking, no longer am I the one that was to rule the prosperous planet of Zia; the one who defied tradition and married the one I loved, that girl is dead. She died when she saw her family and friends dragged off to be executed by the demons that the monster she had been engaged to had ordered. When she saw the burnings of thousands of LIVING citizens who had no clue as to why they were dying, who had never wronged the Prince but had been punished by her crimes none the less. The princess I had been had evaporated like water on a skillet and Blade, the snarky, tough, can't touch this knight had been born.

But it was a lie just like everything else, a cover carefully constructed to hide the truth; that I was scared. I wasn't me who ran after the demons on Popstar, I wasn't the one they could call when there was a killer beast on the loss, and I ran away from those fights. I am a coward who couldn't even face the music to save my PLANET, I ran then too, I ran and jumped into the sea and swam away with Sword and I left those I loved to pay form my crimes.

Coward, wimp, loser, all words that describe me and my actions, I used to fight those accusations but now I just accept them along with the pain because it has become the truth. One look into the cold, dead eyes of the one who had destroyed it all and I made the decision; I wasn't going to run anymore. I would fight for my people, my land, and my PRIDE. Even if I died fighting I was going to finish this now, wasn't going to spend the rest of my life living in fear it was time to act.

**Meta Knight's POV**

The strange figure perched onto of the control tower was unnerving me, and that should say something. I had faced countless demon's and battled far more fearsome foes, but something about the man on the bridge frightened me. He radiated cold evil and he was here for a reason, a purpose that I couldn't fathom but the intent was there. His eyes seemed to be searching the ship like he was scanning for something someone.

"No" a voice shook me from my thoughts, fear and pain laced the words.

We all turned to Sword and Blade; whom appeared to be having a heated debate with each other. "You will not go down there to fight that beast" Sword hollered into Blade's face, his own face turning a shade of deep red.

"You can't stop me" she bellowed back clenching her fists in rage, "I am so tired of running Sword don't you get that? All of my life I have ran from my problems and left others to deal with the consequences of my actions and it's time for me to face the music, I need to take responsibility for my own actions."

"Blade please" Sword begged his voice had a note of desperation that I had never heard before.

"No" she shook her head and backed out the door into the elevator the separated the bridge from the rest of the ship, "I can't, I need to do this even if it kills me I have to make things right."

"I will follow you" Sword said, taking a step toward the door.

"No" Blade smiled, shaking her head "You won't. Auto pilot command Ziona hold, time two hours, over-ride code Gamma, Ixi compromise" with that she turned and fled into the elevator and smiled as the doors shut blocking her from view.

"NO" Sword hollered as he placed his hand on the scanner that opened the door, nothing happened, the screen remained red and the door remained closed.

"What happened" Joe asked looking at the red screened computer controls.

"Auto Pilot Ixi over ride alpha six door hold seven" Sword yelled cursing as the computer blared out the same code over and over.

"Clearance abort" it said "Ixi compromised override denied."

"DAMN IT" Sword hollered as he smashed his fist into the door "Why you idiot you going to get killed. I could have helped" he broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Are we going to die in here" Bun asked as Sword continued to cry.

"What did she do" Dedede yelled.

"WE'RE DOOMED" Joe screamed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF NOVA SHUT IT" I yelled satisfied as the whole room became as quiet as death. "Thank you" I snapped, "Sword what is going on."

Sword wiped his nose "she locked us into the control bridge and locked me out of the controls we will be stuck here for two hours until the override shuts off."

"Can't you override the override" Fumu asked.

He shook his head "she compromised my access codes and everything is voice activated thus I can't use her access codes without shutting the whole ship down."

"So what does Ixi and Ziona mean anyway" Sirica asked.

"Ziona and Ixi are our real names" Sword replied "well Ziona was Blade's old name she won't have much use for it anymore" he said bleakly.

"Why" I asked.

Sword looked at me, "Because the Prince is going to kill her."

**Blade's Pov **

I climbed out onto the deck, my eyes searching for my target. I saw a flutter out of the corner of my eye but I was too slow to react in time. I felt a large hand close around my windpipe closing of my voice and my oxygen source. "Hello princess" a thick oily voice whispered in my ear "I think it's time for us to….catch up with each other."

_Blade is screwed! Well sorry for the slow update people this chapter took way longer than I originally thought and my mom got sick with valley fever so life has been really hellish for me recently. Anyway I got really creative with Sword and Blade's real names and I'm really happy with the outcomes. In case you didn't catch it Ixi is Sword's real name and Ziona is Blade's real name. I hope the next chapter will be out by Friday but no promises there. _

[Type text]


	9. On Nexia End

**On Nexia Finale**

_ Oh the joys of school. I just started school again this week so if my updates come out slower than they used to that's why. There just isn't a lot of free time for me to work on my stories anymore so they are going to be pushed aside for school work. Anyway this is the last part of the story that will take place on Nexia so look forward to the gang moving on soon. Enough with the ever so boring rant by me and onto the actual story. _

**Blade's POV**

I don't think that I have ever moved so fast in my entire life. I threw my head back smashing into the Prince's nose then I whirled around, grabbed my sword, and pointed the tip at the monster that stood in front of me. My fierce red eyes bored into his sadistic black ones as we looked upon each other for the first time in years. He had changed so much, the once handsome young prince who commanded the respect of thirteen worlds was a broken shell. His once glossy hair was matted, and the formerly spotless uniform was dirty and ripped hanging in shreds on his gaunt frame.

"You've changed Princess" he murmured trailing his eyes across my body.

I growled at him, flashing an impressive pair of very sharp teeth. "Don't you DARE look at me, I am not yours to defile with shameless stares" I brought the sword up to his throat taking great satisfaction in the thin trail of blood that began to trail from the cut I created.

"No" he growled grabbing the sword with his bare hands "you choose to marry a worthless boy with no wealth or status to his name" he shoved the sword away from him ignoring the deep cut he inflicted on his hand.

"How dare you" I snarled "at least he cares about me which is more than I could ever say for you, all you ever wanted was the wealth and the power you NEVER loved me."

He hissed at me drawing his bleeding hand to his chest, "you worthless sniveling…" he was cut off as I planted my fist into his gut.

With that he jumped at me letting loose a fierce roar which I returned as I sprang back at him, both of us hand something to prove and we both knew that this was going to be a fight to the death.

**Sword's POV**

I drowned out the voice laced with worry and concern; their owners were insignificant as I reached my mind out. There was only one person who mattered now and until I knew she was safe the rest of the world could wait.

**Blade's POV**

As the prince and I grappled in midair I managed to land a solid hit on his torso, in retaliation he punched me in the face. We fell to the floor trying to one up the other, a splash of blood from my nose splattered into my eye. I managed to grab the knife sheathed in my belt and I stabbed him in the shoulder. He bellowed in pain and the two of us began a frantic battle for the knife clasped in my hand. He smashed his hand into my windpipe I felt the horrible crushing sensation form the blow. I reeled back gasping for breath this put a whole new spin on screwed.

We rolled away from each other panting. He was bleeding from the hole in his shoulder and had a massive black eye from the face-smash into the deck of the morning star. My windpipe was crushed from the vicious blow and I was nursing a broken nose. The two of us circled each other warily, our eyes never straying from each other. Then he lunged at me and I rolled to the side, he hurtled over my head and scrambled to stop himself from falling over the edge. As he turned to face me his right foot slipped in the puddle of his own blood and he fell over the side of the ship.

**Meta Knight's POV**

"He slipped" Fumu shrieked pointing to the dangling figure holding one to the side of the ship with one hand.

"Where is Blade" Sword asked his eyes scanning for her on the deck.

"I don't know" I replied shaking my head.

**Blade's POV**

I peered over the edge of the deck, half hoping to find a dead body broken and bleeding on the ground below. Then I saw him, hanging on the rim of the ship just a few inches below me with terror written on his face. "Blade help me" he sniveled the whites of his eyes flashing.

I looked at him the monster who killed my family and all who lived on my planet; then I looked at the bloody dagger in my hand. He saw the look in my eyes, the murderous look that had crept up my face. "Blade please I'm sorry" he whimpered, begging me for forgiveness.

"You're not sorry, you never were" I muttered in a voice removed of emotion.

Then as quickly as a snake I plunged the dagger into his hand and I was all over.

_ And the conclusion of Nexia dun dun da! Wow I really haven't ever written anything that was this violent or bloody ever. I am happy with the outcome of the Nexia portion of the story I felt that I clarified a lot of stuff without an over load of flash backs so that's always good. Anyway next chapter the gang will be moving again so look forward to that. _


	10. Broken

Broken

**What becomes of those who have shattered? **

_I am so sorry that this took so long for me to finish, I was really busy all this week as my teachers decided to kill me with tests and homework. To all of the dedicated readers out there who have stuck with this story, thank you. The support that I have received has been the main force behind me finishing this story as it is finally chapter ten, double digits whoot! Anyway, sorry for the long rant but I thought I should thank everyone who has given a crap about this story, please review!_

**Blade's POV**

Space, cold, empty, desolate, so much like me now it's depressing, too bad I could no longer grasp what that emotion meant. I had lost the one objective in my life, revenge on the monster who had slaughtered my friends, my family, my entire planet. Now I was just an empty husk of a once happy person who had nothing better to do that to wander the corridors of the Morningstar like a ghost.

Everyone avoided me now which wasn't really a surprised to me. Only Sword was willing to be seen with a murderer the rest viewed me as a monster no better than the ones Kirby used to fight on Popstar. They shot me dirty looks and angry faces because in their minds I was the traitor who locked them in the control bridge and killed a "man".

I didn't care about what anyone said anymore, it when right through my head as I sat in an empty silence. Sword was the only thing that had kept me from just jumping off of the Morningstar with the Prince , I was pretty sure that he would have died along with me and I couldn't bring myself to send him to his doom as well. He loved me more than his own honor and dignity as he sat by my side and just talked to me even though I never spoke back.

He feed me every day twice a day when I wouldn't eat myself and helped me look somewhat presentable even thought there was no reason anymore. He had gone rabid when the others had wanted to eject me off of the ship when they had freed themselves from the control tower. He fought tooth and nail for my pride and my honor when they all accused me of murder. But he had never said the truth about the Prince because then he would have had to explain who I was, well more accurately who I used to be.

Even now as I tortured myself with my own thoughts he was the only thing that still kept me sane in all of the madness. As I watched him leave the room to get something or another I wondered how much long I could stay here for him.

**Sword's POV**

I quietly shut the door behind me as I made my way to the control bridge. The haunted, empty look on Blade's face was burned into my mind like a sort of sick horror film. She hadn't said a word since I had pulled her off of the deck almost four days ago. The others had seen her plug the dagger into the Princes hand and they had all believed that she was an unjust killer who deserved the same fate as the prince.

As I walked down the hall I wondered how much longer she would stay with me in the state she was in. the sort of depression had set into her very core and I feared that she didn't have very much time until she gave into the darkness.

**Meta Knight's POV**

The blaring warning sign flashed on the computer screen. Startled, I turned to Sirica who was scrambling to find the intercom to call Sword; "What is going on" I shouted over the noise.

"I don't know Sirica" panicked "this has never happened before" she finally located the intercom "Sword get your ass up here we are having a freakin emergency!"

"What's going on" Sword shouted as he burst through the door.

Sirica said nothing just pointed at the blinking red popup on the screen. Sword's eyes widened, "that's not possible, there is no way that this would come up."

"What is it" Sirica practically screamed "what the hell is going on Sword."

I took one look at the wide eyed look Sword had and then I knew, all of the tiny little pieces fell together to reveal a very disturbing conclusion. "Sword" I asked "is the radar system on the Morningstar the same as the one on the Halberd?"

He simply nodded, "then the warning means that Nightmare is in the area Sirica."

"That's impossible" Joe snapped "Kirby destroyed him, he is gone for good."

I shook my head, "did anyone actually see Nightmare die back then?"

Joe's face fell, he understood as well, "he never died."

"Wait" Sirica said, "how did he survive the explosion, wouldn't he have vaporized like all of the demon beasts?"

"Nightmare isn't mortal Sirica, the things that would kill you won't kill him" I said as I watched her eyes widen.

"What are we going to do then?" Fumu shrieked from the door way.

Bun, Dedede, Kirby, and Escargoon stood behind her with a variety of emotions on their faces. "How can you kill him then" Bun asked shakily, he was holding up much better than his sister.

"There was an old poem I remember from when I first started training about how one could kill Nightmare but the memory is a little fuzzy" I replied trying to remember all of the words.

"_When all has fall_

_And light is dark_

_There will be two to answer the call_

_To purge the evils mark _

_Of yin and yang they will be strong _

_And hope begins anew_

_As they can kill dreams gone wrong_

_With blood combined of the two_

_But fear and hate can set them taint_

_As one can ruin them both _

_As neither one is saint _

_And in the hated lair the severing of the oath."_

We all turned to Blade who was leaning against the door. "Was that the poem you we're looking for" she softly smirked.

_Yay no more emo Blade! That was way harder than it needed to be. I am sorry that the poem was uber confusing I just couldn't think of anything that was any less confusing that still explained the point. Anyway, I finally finished this so I hope everyone is satisfied with this. Please review everyone. _


End file.
